Lyserg's real identity
by DarkLunar1312
Summary: In this story Lyserg is a girl, she is also non-human. It will still have ties to the origanal plotline, I will mostly go into the episodes were Lyserg appears in. I will be placing my oc's in here. There is a poll up so you can vote for the ones you want
1. Chapter 1

**Truth of Lyserg**

**Auther's Note: I do not own Shaman King. I am doing this for fun and I had this idea since last November. Please don't sue, I have no money. Please enjoy.**

No one knows my story during the fight. I really didn't want to participate in the Shaman Tournament, but I had to. Your probably wondering who I am, dear readers, but you will understand what I have gone through.

My name is Lyserg, age 14, with a spirit fairy, her name is Chloe. To tell you the truth I am not human, not any more at lest. It happened eight years ago. I will let you in on a secret that no one knows besides Black and her friends, you will see them later on, I am a girl. Funny isn't it, I just bandage my chest and putted a rubber chest plate that is my skin color. I will tell you my life story since everyone is sleeping ( Yoh and co.).

It began when Hao killed my parents…

**Flashback**

I am six with Chloe by my side when I saw the house on fire. I ran inside quickly, after calling the fire fighters and my best friend Black ( not a smart move going into a burning house), that's when I saw Hao. You all now the story I told Yoh's group, except I'm not bent on revenge. Anyway Black was at my living room entrance and saw my encounter with Hao. She was hidden in the shadows, waiting for Hao to leave.

When Hao left, Black came out and took me out of the house. She brought me to her house and let me in a secret.

Black said," You can still see your parents Lyserg."

I hiccupped," H-how. How can I see them? They're dead!"

Black explained," By letting me turn you into a elfiln fairy and taking you to my real home for you to train. Your parents' spirits will be there. If you chose to become one, a fay, you will be able to hear Chloe when she is speaking and control an element or two. "

I already knew what my choice will be and I said," Yes."

Black took my hand and we were in a field full of flowers. Some of the flowers were crystal, silver, aqua, emerald, diamond, ruby, and the rest were normal. The sun was setting giving the flowers an alluring scene. Black, still holding my hand, brought me to a cave. As we walk further and further, light shown all around us, bouncing off of the slick dark walls that surround us. About thirty minutes of walking Black halted, causing me to bump into her.

" In here in this very spot you will transform," Black declared.

All of a sudden I was in pain. I felt my blood burning, my innards churning, hair growing, and limbs shaking intensely. My vision blurred, I heard Black chanting or saying something, but I couldn't make anything out with my ears pounding so loudly, like a hundred bass drums being used in a close off area. Finally I was rid of this pain and I blacked out.

I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar room staring at the sealing. I glanced to the side and saw my parents, Chloe, and Black watching watching me. I throw my arms around my parents' shoulder and hugged them to death. Black then coughed to get my attention.

" Well you look better now Lyserg and cuter to. Not that you didn't look cute before. Any way you are now a nature fairy just like Chloe here, you also have a talent of water as well, judging by your left arm."

I looked to my left arm and saw a emerald flower with water surrounding it.

Chloe exclaimed loudly," Yes! Finally you are able to understand me. Now we have something in common, we are both nature fairies!"

" Lyserg you now need to control your powers, so you will be trained by Kim with hand-to-hand combat, swords, fans, magic, flying ect. from ten a.m. to five p.m. In between the hours you are not training you can relax and talk to Dave and Mary( Lyserg's parents). I will warn you at random times you will be attacked by me, Kim, or Devon to test your new found strength and awareness. Chloe will be training along side you to get to know each other better and to get stronger."

**Time Skip 7 years and 11 months later…**

" Lyserg you know it is now time to go back to Earth to participate in the Shaman Tournament. You will keep your name but go under cover as a boy. You will need to go inveterate Yoh's party, Hao's younger brother, and gain their trust. Then you will go into the X Laws group, a organization that hates Hao thinks he is evil and will kill just to accomplish their goal. You will only do that after the second of third time you encounter them in Yoh's group. Lyserg, you will need to act like a avenger to kill Hao since he murdered your parents right in front of you. Chloe you will need to be in your smaller form and with hold information for Lyserg. No one knows that you can communicate with Chloe. I will find you in my human form, and yes, I will be in the tournament. I will ether ask for your update, tell you an event that is on, give you letters from Dave and Mary or give you your medicine. Any questions?"

I was speechless, along with Chloe, Black just answered all of our questions. I am not happy about this, Chloe just puffed her cheeks out and huffed. I know it will be suspicious if we were not at the tournament, and Black she isn't happy like us but Hao might remember me from before. I already have the oracle bell( did I spell this right?) that I won fair and square. Stupid apache thinking they can't give a dowser the oracle bell because it was "not traditional".

**Flashback ends**

This is what happened just before I came here. I found a letter right beside me during the night. Mom and dad are telling me that they are fine and are wondering if I am eating well and healthy. I have to be careful when I'm writing, the ghosts might see what I have written or got. I already know that Ryu's(spelling?) spirit went through my things. Akumarnu(?) looked over my shoulder when I blog about my day daily, while he is invisible. The Chinese warlord does the same, bet reports to Ren about this. I sometimes think that Ren is obsessive/possessive about me. I mean he catches me bridal when ever I am falling from a great height, Horohoro is the closest to me or Yoh but he comes out of no were to get me. I let Horohoro's spirit come to me when he (she?) cries because of him. I better get some sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to look for a town or city so we can ask about Patch village, were it is or area it is in.

I close my journal and got my blanket, rapping it around myself and Chloe. " Goodnight Chloe," yawned Lyserg.

I will ease my breathing to seem I am sleeping. My eyes closed and ears enhanced from being a fairy. I remember how I looked in the castle, underneath the disguise, long light green hair, emerald eyes, a brown, green, and blue dress, dainty fingers, and a slim figure. Russell russell, What is that? I better continue "sleeping" because that russelling sound was not from the wind or animals. I wonder who got up? If they are going to look through my journal, where I blog daily and write my story in there. Good thing I used my fay powers, unnoticeable to humans on this Earth, to make special pages to write my story. I wrote so things extra in the blog so they won't notice.

**Ren's POV**

I waited for Lyserg to go to sleep after writing in that book again. I asked Baston(?) to wake me up when Lyserg went to sleep. I waited about thirty minutes to make my move. I walked silently in the cave to Lyserg's area to get the book. I watch the dieing fire light dance across Lyserg's face. He looks so calm instead of a blank face filled with hate. I like the small moments where he is like this when he is awake.

I whispered," Baston I want you to give me a heads up if anyone is stirring from their sleep,"

Baston said," Yes master Ren." ( does he even say this in the anime? I cant remember.)

I tip-toed to Lyserg's bag to get his book, journal, and read the entry.

_10 minutes later_

This is very interesting I thought. Who would have thought that Lyserg would think that Horohoro's pigging out amused him so much. I know he smiled, but that is all I saw from my seat. Yawn, better get back to sleep. Ren shuffled quietly back to his spot.

**Lyserg's POV**

Finally, Ren is back to sleep. Oh what is that I thought. Those footsteps are getting close to me. Listening to the floor, oh Ryu is leaving to go outside. Forgot that I am close to the mouth of the cave. Ryu's back to his sleeping area, snoring loudly I add. I hear Yoh's soft footsteps coming this way. I hope he is going outside, nope he is looking in my stuff. What is with people looking through a girl's pack, don't they know they are violating someone's personal area. Sure they do not know I'm a girl, but they really have to stop going through my things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth of Lyserg**

**Author's Note: I do not own Shaman King. This is just a fanfiction I made for fun. I have a poll out right now. **

**Who should Lyserg like/love?**

Lyserg/Ren-0

Lyserg/Yoh-1

Lyserg/Hao=1

**Please review!**

**Yoh's POV**

I listen to the fire crackle. With wood being placed in it by Lyserg, who is probably writing in his journal again. He usually does this in the day, but couldn't write when we saw Millie again. She is always following us, I don't know how she does it, but I'm pretty sure she is stalking Lyserg 24/7. I mean who obsessive with just one dude who turned you down in joining their group? I know Lyserg fought us so he can join us, but he gave us the reason why he wants to join and paid for our weapons that he broke as an apology.

" Goodnight Chloe," Lyserg mumbled.

I hear Ren getting up, looking/going through Lyserg's stuff again like he does every night. I don't judge him for that, Lyserg does write really well when he's writing about the day. If he does not win the Shaman Tournament he should become a writer. I hear something shuffling in my direction, looks like Ren is going back to sleep. A few minutes later Ryu is getting up. I thought he was going to read Lyserg's journal like Ren. He came back and started to snore again.

I got up and Akumaru appeared before me.

Akumaru whispered," Yoh why do you need to look through Lyserg's things? He only writes about his day and what happened to us."

I whispered back," It is fun to read about what goes on today. It makes me remember what happened in his voice. You can go back to sleep Akumaru, I will just read for a little bit."

Akumaru thought, 'if I didn't know better I would think you love Lyserg. I know you don't like him like that or do you (dun dun dun)?'

I will admit that Lyserg is cute, for a guy. I sometimes wish that he is a girl, I wonder what he would look like. I sort of like him, but I will have to marry Anna because of some arrange marriage.

I open the flap of his backpack and I peeked inside. I see the notebook in the top of his things, were he puts it before Ren goes through it. I looked over his shoulder when he opened it in the inn after we made up. The notebook/journal is dark green with a blue edging. I opened it up in and turned to the most resent page.

**Entry # 26**

I woke up after having a strange dream. In the dream all of my friends and their spirits traded places. Chloe became human and I was a fairy. Yoh had Akumaru's armor/clothing. You get the picture right? That was so weird right? When I got up I went to a near by stream. I saw a flash of brown and pink from the corner of my eye. I turned quickly to the side and I couldn't find it. Maybe I was hallucinating since I didn't splash water on my face. Now that I think about it, the figure might be a deer holding a flower in its mouth. We were walking down a road then we hit a forest.. Horohoro literally bumped in the forest, or tree I can't decide. I showed a small smile, I didn't want him to get mad at me, but I was laughing in the inside. Man I hate myself for that now that I look back at it. It was around noon that we stopped walking, we went into the forest because it is to hot out back then. You know that feeling when someone or something is staring intently at your back.(Oh oh maybe he notice that, was staring that hard, thought Yoh) Then I saw Millie coming out of the tree line saying that someone stole her oracle bell. Know I solved that mystery, it was Millie or that thief, I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear what everyone was saying, so I said," No." Was not the good answer and Millie started to cry. I spoke to her when we were alone, which was kind of hard since our groups were sticking to us, that I felt someone watching my back, it was the thief. Maybe I was in a group, he attacked her, so I said I was sorry since I felt I was the one to blame. Millie accepted my apology and we went back to the camp. Millie stayed with us for a bit, just in time to see Horohoro stuff his face. Well I better get some sleep now. Goodbye for now.

Wow, didn't know that part at the end. Now that I think about it, Lyserg did go with Millie to get some wood just in case we ran out. I was pretty made about that, but didn't show it on my face. Lyserg seems to be confused about what he does, but he has a good heart. I understand that Lyserg might have thought he was the reason, but I am partly to be blamed as well. I belief that there was four people staring at him me, Ren, Millie, and the thief I would be paranoid if you feel people staring at me. I see the fire dieing down, almost gone now, better get some shut eye.

** Lyserg's POV**

Finally everyone is asleep, besides the spirits, excluding Chloe she doesn't need it, but likes the feeling. I feel the heat of the fire burning out, making the cave feel cold, so I snuggle into my pillow and blanket to keep me warm. Soon the sun will rise in about five hours (Lyserg went to "sleep" after writing in her journal around 10). Now I just hope that no one wakes up now and looks through my things. I feel Chloe poke into my mind, did I mention that we can speak telepathically, well we do.

Chloe thinks," *giggle*They all go through your things Lyserg. How many stalkers will you get?"

"Not very funny Chloe. I hope no one else will be interested in me. I already have four with me," I replied (you guys get the picture now, so I will not write Chloe said or Lyserg said anymore).

"Why four? I only thought you had three?"

"Yes right now you only saw three people who are interested in me, but Hao sometimes read Yoh's mind so he reads the entries. It used to be sometimes but now he reads it daily and goes through his memories as well (lets just say Hao can go through people's memories. I am saying Hao instead of Zeke like in the anime because I know I will forget and I'm lazy)."

"It sucks to be you Lyserg. Having people chase after you and you have to put in fake memories and thoughts so he can't read your mind."

"So do you Chloe, so do you. Anyways why do you talk right now to me? You could've said something while I was writing or waiting for everyone to go to sleep."

"Where is the fun in that? I am just trying to rub it in that a lot of people like your boy self, maybe the same number will like you true gender."

"I would scream out loud if that happens Chloe. Thank goodness I can change my hair at will or else I might die."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Ly (Chloe's nickname for Lyserg when she is messing with him). If that happens you can just teleport away (she can do that because it is one of her abilities and some shamans can fly with their spirits). Then we can go sightseeing and get some clips for our hair (yes Chloe can look human by her glamour and even fairies need something to keep their hair out of their eyes).

"Okay fine. If you want to go sightseeing we can go. Just let me get some sleep. Goodnight Chloe."

Now I fall into unconscious, that I gladly let myself fall into, letting sleep claim me. I see some light shining on my close eyelids. Uggg. Man I wish I don't have to write in the night. I got up looking over to see if anyone is up yet in the traveling group. Yoh and Ren are up walking sluggish (Ren was hiding it very well though) toward the mouth of the cave, towards me I thought. I got my cloths and changed into them with my back toward my friends. Still don't feel safe changing in front of them. In the back of my head I hear Chloe snickering.

**That's a wrap! The poll will end in a month from now so I hope you will all enjoyed this story! Good-bye for now XD!**


	3. The Black Out

Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:

www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net

Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.

Thanks.


End file.
